Maybe Mutated
by Redpandatails12
Summary: Alice was raised in the gag lab since she was found to be unstable. When stable, she goes to school and meet Abby and Ty. In order to be a grossologist, she needs a team. They fit the bill...and the directors ideal grossologist description. ( series story with a couple of my own chapters)
1. Prologue

* Thirteen years ago*

" All seems to be going well with experiment hm-1." the scientist snickered at the screen. " The unpredictability is unreasonably high, and there's no sense of smell; but I can fix that."

The list of animals lined the screen. Half human, half of the animal kingdom in one tiny package. At his finger tips, sat a deadly weapon that just now needed to grow up evilly. In thirteen years.

" I, Dr. Edward mutant have created the actual first human in a lab, entirely out of DNA."

He looked out to the unsuspecting city. " In that time, Ringworm will crumble to me." he laughed again.

Only this time the laughter cut short by the Grossologist busting down the door.

"Put your hands in the air !" they exclaimed with goop shooters on and pointed. The scientist waved his hands in terror. He forgotten his weapon at the last Lab.

" keep out an open mind, the hm-1 project is on the loose." said a young dark-skined man with his pet rat on his shoulder. " we still need to find out what it is." He scanned the screen. Whatever it was is still unstable and unpredictable. And strangely might be humanoid.

Other Grossologist fanned the room looking, some were escorting the dimented doctor away." I'll get my revenge in 13 years!" he yelled.

Now the scientist chuckled in realization, he had a clue of the 'dangerous' project.

The director of grossology rushed to the site. Appearantly Lab rat had found the experiment. And called a meeting to deside it's fate.

Lab rat stood in the room with a small opened box near is feet. " Appearantly the project had to grow to be dangerous. thirteen years to be exact with evil training"

" what is hm-1, exactly?" Lab rat picked up the box. " it had to be humanoid from the screen and he used fem- don't tell me, you named it didn't you? you get attached to it if you named it." the director groaned as Lab rat smiled and picked **her **out of the box. In his hands was a tiny baby known as hm-1.

" gentleman meet Alice."


	2. A stable begining

**Remember I don't have all episodes and I don't speak other languages or have access to captions. so please send links if it is set to mobile. Thank you and I'm starting with a part of the new recruits.**

*many years later, gag testing room*

Alice nervously tapped her foot on the floor; wires were attached to all her limbs, all being connected to a computer. She was pretty sure that the heart rate on the screen would explode to a Deer.

Today was the day. She was being tested for stabilizing equallity again, if she passed she could finally exit the gag lab and go to school and be a proper Grossologist. She could finally get fresh air, and see new people; and maybe find others like her.

Alice was very small and pale, due to not being outside for a long time. But she had a bunch of hidden muscles capable of lifting heavy objects, and running capabilities. She had been trained ever since she could remember in martial arts and fighting skills. Her animal instincts always overlapped with each other and often confused her personalitlies together wrong. Thanks to mutation, Alice's hair was pure white and her eyes were violet pupils. And her nails, if needed, could grow to deadly lengths.

"okay, ready Alice?" asked lab rat with Hermes perched on his shoulder. She turned her head, unsure; but nodded. He tapped something onto the keyboard. She immediately felt a shock like sensation all over,but it was the testing side effect. Some paper came out of the computer and was examined.

" I have good news and bad news, the good news is your going to school." Alice clapped and silently cheered.

" But the bad news is that you still have no sense of smell or the fact that once you get close to one of your allergies, the unstable part of you could go crazy."

" what do you mean by 'crazy'" asked Alice, very unfamiler with it.

" By crazy I mean you could destroy everything you touch and you have no thought whatsoever. So by crazy I mean crazy." Alice looked down, and continued the feet tapping.

The silence filled the room except the tapping. Then came the sound of rushing feet and a door opening whoosh. Alice looked up to see the the director, his face had the I have an idea look.

" Quick! The TV, channel 5!" He said. Alice pulled off all the wires and turned it on to see a news report. On the screen was the old extinct volcano cave, the main entrance was blocked and the only way out was covered in bat poop.

" _will anyone step up on this gross challenge and save the people inside." _

_"_I'm going to see if anyone will do it and maybe get new recruits." said the director, Alice jumped up excited." And no you can't come" The excitement died as she sat down. They both watched as the director left.

On the TV Alice saw two kids near her age slide out of it, enjoying themselves, they looked at the crowd slightly surprised. Lab rat shut off the screen and sat down at his table and started on new goop shooters. Alice went into the next room with she deemed hers. It just had a white bed, a dresser and a table. She had a slime suit that was blue on the table and a private bathroom.

As soon as Alice's head hit her pillow, she fell asleep, dreaming about tomorrow.


	3. A squeaky morning meeting

Alice woke up oddly. In her dream she had a fuzzy thing on her foot and could have sworn that she heard squeaking. She flipped over in the white covers, in her mind she told herself to get up for school.

_Squeak. _

_No doubt about it._There was something in the covers. She lifted them over her snowy white head and searched. In one moment she forgot about Hermes, she saw the rat on her foot fast asleep. If Alice was normal the animal might have bothered her. And she saw him everyday, and that helped.

She moved out of the bed and went to her dresser. There was only type of one outfit in there; a sky blue jacket, a white shirt, and a red skirt.

( epic page breaking explosion!)* I had to do that*

Alice stepped in the main part of the gag lab with a now awake Hermes on her shoulder. She waved a good morning to a typing lab rat. He sat back in his chair, Hermes moved to his desk.

" So you want to go to school." he asked suspiciously. Alice nodded excitedly, and moved around the desk to face him properly. Lab rat took several things from under his desk, a red fuzzy backpack filled with books and something in his hand. It looked like a mini goop shooter that could fit on her finger.

" You will find all your school books and schedules in here and the goop shooter is for protection."

" I don't think its necessary, but better safe than sorry." said Alice cautiously. Lab rat nodded his head and click a button, it turned into a ring.

" And if anyone asks, you came from an out of state foster care" that would explain lack of parents and a proper house.

Alice slipped on both of them. " There should be a hall to behind the lockers, you'll find yourself in the school." he said. Alice walked off out of earshot.

" Don't give me that look Hermes, its for the best interest" the rat on his shoulder was missing her already. It gave a downward sad glance. His owner puffed." Alright, go watch her. Keep her in your sights and do not be seen."

The rat perked up its face and raced to go hide in her bag.

*Page break*

Alice had an interesting morning. Lab rat was not kidding about being behind the school, she had almost popped the locker door on the poor jainiter. She was in the Principals office waiting for someone to walk and show her the school.

Someone had opened the door and two students poked their head in the door. It was the people from the TV report! One was a girl and had an extremely long red hair; her brother was the one with spiked hair. They both had that intelligence aura about them.

" you wanted to see us principle?" The guy shakily asked. " Are we in trouble?"

The principal stood up from his cherry wood desk. " No, but I need to to escort miss Alice around the school grounds."

They looked at her odd appearance in stride. Unlike the principal who thought there was a ghost in his office. Happy to help smiles appeared on their faces.

" I'm abbey, this is my brother ty." said abbey. She shook Alice's pale hand.

" Welcome to the grand school of Ringworm. We will be taking a tour of the place." ty announced. " First stop, science lab."


	4. New Friends

*Science halls*

The laughter bounced off the halls whenever the new trio laughed. The science teacher had almost lost a hand while feeding the Venus fly trap.

Every where they went there were whispers about them. The two heroes and a weird new girl. They stuck out like sore thumbs.

The rest of the school day went on as almost expected. Gym was Dodge ball, something Alice seem to have a talent for. The teacher divided the class and gave people points.

" ten for every regular person, 15 for the new girl, its usually twenty, but you so small."

There were giggles all around and Alice was so determined to show them wrong. A big guy had first thrown the ball at her and didn't expect her to catch and chunk it back. The whole class period was spent trying to hit her.

Lunch was so weird, the so called mystery meat practically wiggled in the plates across from her in Abbey and Ty's tray. Meat had always disgusted Alice, grossologist or not. "Are you not going to eat Alice?" asked Abbey.

" No, I'm a veggitarian." Alice promted. Abbey nodded in understanding.

"Honesty I don't blame you, I don't like it either."

Alice felt a vibration in her bag, someone was calling her on the grossologist pager." I'm going to have to be excused." Alice sat herself up from the table and rushed away.

She moved to the empty hallways and pulled out the saw Hermes in the book bag, he jumped onto her shoulders. Oddly, she saw the director's face on the screen. He hardly ever paid her any mind, except when he wanted her to do things like

lift heavy equipment.

" Alice you saw the news report, right." she nodded." well can you bring those kids near the lockers 243"

" will do sir" Alice agreed. People started to file into the halls as the bell rang. She saw Abby and Ty near the lockers and ran to them and opened her own. There were more chattering and pointing.

"Why is everybody looking at us?" asked Ty, he gasped and clutched his forehead." do I have another zit?!"

A carrot hair colored girl with glasses came up to Ty." Hi, I'm Naomi." He blushed and closed his locker." I know"

" Is it true you saved a whole bunch of people in that Bat cave?"

" Actually yes" he said more calmly.

"wow, was it scary?"

" Nah, it was pretty cool with all the cockroaches, centipedes, bat bones, and rats that ate everything..." Naomi looked very I'll and close to throwing up.

" that's great.. I got to...do stuff." she ran away and puked. Ty looked at Abby. " I think she likes me." Both girls rolled their eyes. Another girl, blonde hair purple cap, came to them.

"Hey your that girl who saved , you have to tell me about it, 12ish in the are definitely Paige posse material." She walked away, but screeched at Hermes on Alice's shoulder and taking off.

" something tells me that we are going to be the best of friends. What a cute critter Alice." she petted the rodent.

Alice was spaced looking at the locker opening and pulling the two inside. She followed suit, Hermes running into the dark.

" Ty and Abby Archer. I am the director of the bureau of grossology."

" And I am the only agent near a young age" said Alice. The director waved the attention back to him.

" After all that gross ness you encountered in that bat cave, I knew that you would be the perfect new recuits ."

" Oh it wasn't that gross, just a mound of bat poop covered with poop eating bugs and bug who ate those bugs and-" ty was cut off by the directors squishy nature coming out. And fainted.

"Uh can we think about it?" asked Abby.

* Page break *

They can into the lab with awed expressions. " Awesome"

" Welcome new recruits! To the gag lab." the director stood near Alice and Lab rat.

" I don't think I ever want to leave." said ty.

" I know the feeling " said lab rat, who was eating fries.

"Ty and Abby archer, meet lab rat, our chief gross analysist."

"nice to meet you."

" and say hello to our lead field Mr. Lance Boyle." the director said bored.

Mr. Boyle jumped down next to both of the new kids. Alice was very unsure of him, just because he facial hair. She was told that was part of her canine DNA. But still Abby and ty got along fine with him. " welcome to my valiant vessel"

" Yours, don't you mean mine"

"yes, you valiant vessel. We lucky few are the front line on all crimes that are repulsive and repellent"

" in other words if its gross we nab it." said lab rat.

"And we never let it go." said Mr Boyle grabbing and clutching a fry.

" Hey! I have a system!"

"Of course you do paul." said Mr Boyle." that's his real name. Paul Squirfenherder"

Him and Abby chuckled leaving lab rat to grumble.


End file.
